bleachfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Houkiboshi
Hōki Boshi adalah single ke dua dari Younha. Lagu ini digunakan untuk tema lagu penutup ke tiga Anime Bleach, Mulai dari Episode 26 sampai Episode 38. Daftar Lagu *1. Hōki Boshi (ほうき星) *2. Ashita, Tenki ni Nare (あした、天気になれ) *3. Omoide ni Dekinai (思い出にできない) *4. Hōki Boshi (Instrumental) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Lirik Jepang/Romaji= yozora o miage hitori houki boshi o mita no isshun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora wa tobenai kara moshi atashi ga houki boshi ni nareta naraba sora kakenuke tonde iku, donna ashita ga kite mo ko no omoi wa tsuyoi dakara houki boshi zutto kowarenai yo ame ga futte iyada to boyaiteita toki ni anata ga itta koto ima demo oboeteru ame no ato no yozora wa kirei ni hoshi ga deru sore o kangaeru to ame mo suki ni nareru yo ne to moshi atashi ga houki boshi ni nareta naraba afureru hikari furasu yo itsumo kanashii toki yozora miru anata ga egao ni naru youni motto kagayakitai anata wa itsumo hitori nanika to tatakatteru soba ni iru koto shika atashi ni wa dekinai kedo moshi atashi ga houki boshi ni nareta naraba sora kakenuke tonde iku kitto kanarazu todoku ko no isshun no hikari de anata no IMA terashi sora o megurou atashi ga houki boshi ni nareta naraba kitto soba ni ite ageru, donna toki mo |-| Terjemahan Inggris= Looking up to the night sky alone, I saw a comet Though it burst open and disappeared in an instant When I think of you, my heart aches I want to see you right now, but I can't fly through the sky If I could turn into a comet I would go flying through the sky No matter what tomorrow is like, these feelings are strong So this comet will never break open When I complain about hating it when it rains Even now I still remember what you would say How, after the rain, stars will appear beautifully in the night sky When I think about that I think that I can grow to like the rain, too If I could turn into a comet I would shed my overflowing light As you look at the night sky when you're sad I want to shine more so that you will smile You're always fighting something by yourself Being by your side is all I can do If I could turn into a comet I would go flying through the sky, surely I would definitely reach you, with this single moment of light Lighting up your present and passing through the sky If I could turn into a comet I would certainly be by your side, at any time Karakter Tema akhir ketiga menampilkan berbagai animasi yang menyoroti setiap Gotei 13, terutama kapten dan wakil kapten. Sebagian besar Yoruichi Shihōin muncul dalam anime ini dalam bentuk kucingnya. Divisi 1 thumb|144px|Divisi 1 Episode 36, Karakter yang muncul dalam Anime adalah: #Ganju Shiba #Bonnie #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Yoruichi Shihōin #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Chōjirō Sasakibe #Shunsui Kyōraku #Jūshirō Ukitake #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Byakuya Kuchiki #Retsu Unohana #Soi Fon #Kaname Tōsen #Sajin Komamura #Sōsuke Aizen #Renji Abarai #Izuru Kira #Tetsuzaemon Iba Divisi 2 thumb|Divisi 2 Episode 31, Karakter yang muncul dalam Anime adalah: #Yoruichi Shihōin #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Soi fon #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Yoruichi Shihōin (memakai seragam Shinigaminya) Divisi 3 thumb|Divisi 3 Episode 27, Karakter yang muncul di Anime adalah: #Yoruichi Shihōin #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Gin Ichimaru #Izuru Kira #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai Divisi 4 thumb|Divisi 4 Episode 30, Karakter yang muncul di Anime adalah: #Yasutora Sado #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Yoruichi Shihōin #Retsu Unohana #Isane Kotetsu #Ikkaku Madarame #Hanatarō Yamada #Makizō Aramaki #Yasochika Iemura #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Harunobu Ogidō #Kiyone Kotetsu Divisi 5 thumb|Divisi 5 Episode 34, Karakter yang muncul di Anime adalah: #Yoruichi Shihōin #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Uryū Ishida #Ichigo Kurosaki #Momo Hinamori #Sōsuke Aizen #Gin Ichimaru #Rangiku Matsumoto #Tōshirō Hitsugaya Divisi 6 thumb|Divisi 6 Episode 26, Karakter yang muncul di Anime adalah: #Uryū Ishida #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Renji Abarai #Byakuya Kuchiki #Hisana Kuchiki #Rikichi Divisi 7 thumb|Divisi 7 Episode 33, Karakter yang muncul di Anime adalah: #Yoruichi Shihōin #Yasutora Sado #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Sajin Komamura #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Renji Abarai #Ikkaku Madarame #Yachiru Kusajishi #Rangiku Matsumoto Divisi 8 thumb|Divisi 8 Episode 37, Karakter yang muncul di Anime adalah: #Uryū Ishida #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Yoruichi Shihōin #Ichigo Kurosaki #Nanao Ise #Shunsui Kyōraku #Momo Hinamori #Rangiku Matsumoto #Kiyone Kotetsu #Isane Kotetsu Divisi 9 thumb|Divisi 9 Episode 32, Karakter yang muncul di Anime adalah: #Uryū Ishida #Yoruichi Shihōin #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kaname Tōsen #Shūhei Hisagi #Momo Hinamori #Rangiku Matsumoto #Nanao Ise Divisi 10 thumb|Divisi 10 Episode 35, Karakter yang muncul di Anime adalah: #Ganju Shiba #Uryū Ishida #Yasutora Sado #Yoruichi Shihōin #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rangiku Matsumoto #Gin Ichimaru #Momo Hinamori Divisi 11 thumb|Divisi 11 Episode 28, Karakter yang muncul di Anime adalah: #Yasutora Sado #Yoruichi Shihōin #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Kenpachi Zaraki #Yachiru Kusajishi #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Makizō Aramaki Divisi 12 thumb|Divisi 12 Episode 29, Karakter yang muncul di Anime adalah: #Yoruichi Shihōin #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Hiyosu #Akon #Rangiku Matsumoto #Momo Hinamori #Kiyone Kotetsu #Nanao Ise #Kisuke Urahara Divisi 13 thumb|Divisi 13 Episode 38, Karakter yang muncul di Anime ini adalah: #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Jūshirō Ukitake #Sentarō Kotsubaki #Kiyone Kotetsu #Rukia Kuchiki #Kaien Shiba Kategori:Musik Kategori:Ending